


Drive Me Crazy

by Peldethrin



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: A/B/O af, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Vaginal Fingering, only slightly tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peldethrin/pseuds/Peldethrin
Summary: Tim can't seem to care about presenting, until he doesn't have a choice.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 39
Kudos: 474





	1. Understand

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh, idk.

"Congratulations Timothy. You've made it through most of what are considered puberty years without presenting your secondary sex organs at all." 

"Why do I get the feeling that you're being sarcastic?"

"OF COURSE I'M BEING SARCASTIC YOU HIGH STRUNG CHILD! Timothy," Leslie Thompkins sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "you haven't presented as anything concrete because you haven't calmed down since you were thirteen. High levels of stress during formative years can convince your body you aren't safe."

Tim glanced down and fiddled with his fingers.

"That didn't stop Dick, Jason, or Damian from presenting."

Leslie just sighed again and shrugged; 

"Everyone is different Tim. But seeing as your seventeen years old already and haven't presented, this could be detrimental to your health soon. You're officially on 24/7 bed rest until you either present or I figure out another way." 

"BED REST?! OH, HELL NO. Leslie I can't just not work or go out. Bruce won't let that fly!"

"On the contrary Timothy. I agree with Dr. Thompkins."

Tim jumped about a foot in the air and whipped around to the kitchen doorway. Bruce stood tall with his arms crossed. A slight frown and deep crease between his brows the only indication of his mood. From what Tim could tell that mood was less than stellar.

"Great! He can get up and do any regular exercise that doesn't cause any strain, no W.E. work, and NO Red Robin. Now that those ground rules are set, I'll be heading back to the clinic. Call me if you present, kiddo!"

Leslie stood and strolled out of Wayne Manor.

Bruce crooked his finger at Tim to follow him, trusting that his son would. Tim did with no hesitation. He was lead to the second story study across from his bedroom. Bruce sat down in his large recliner, the only one he allowed himself in the manor, and patted the over-dramatic chaise lounge that Dick had ordered for himself. Tim smiled and curled up on the bright ridiculous print, grabbing the more calm patterned checkered pillow and hugged it close. Bruce offered his hand, palm up, a silent request to Tim. Tim slid his much smaller hand into Bruce's gentle grasp and waited.

Bruce closed his fingers around the more delicate hand of his third son, rubbing his thumb over the small bones of his wrist. He was silently glaring up at the ceiling. After an extended silence that wasn't altogether uncomfortable he spoke.

"I hope you won't be angry with me over this. I'm just worried."

Tim remained quiet, knowing that wasn't all Bruce would say.

"I should have spoken with you about this before Leslie got to you but I didn't know how to bring it up. I thought with some time your body would come around to get with the program. But the longer I waited, the older you grow, and the less likely to present you became. When I asked Leslie if I should be concerned for your health, more so than I usually am, she told me yes. Depending on what you should be, excess hormones or lack thereof could be the death of you. I've had to bury Jason due to his presenting early and his body not knowing what to do with the excess of testosterone, using it in aggressive ways, with his instincts demanding things he couldn't keep up with." 

Bruce's thumb paused on Tim's wrist as he spoke of Jason. He always was most still when he spoke of Jason, fearful of his resurrection being only a dream. 

He turned his head to look Tim in the eyes. 

"I can't bury you too. Especially if I know I can preemptively change things to keep you alive and well."

Tim had to look away. He still wasn't used to the gentle way Bruce looked at him. Jason's death brought Tim to Bruce and Damian's death brought Bruce closer to his family. 

Bruce hugged them all more, spoke more openly, kept less secrets. He was gentle and affectionate, more likely to pause and think about the feelings of the family before acting on his first thought.

It was his greatest pleasure. To go from being constantly neglected by his mother and father to sitting comfortably, his hand being cradled so softly by his adoptive father, who was legitimately concerned for his well-being.

"I'm not upset. I understand. I do however, demand, you exercise with me until I'm allowed back into the great wide world. Doing it alone would be boring."

Bruce grinned at him. His thumb resumed its back and forth motion and they sat in quiet peace.


	2. What is THAT?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it begins.

A month into doctor mandated bed rest and Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne was going crazy. He wasn't stressed anymore though, hadn't been for two weeks. Poor Alfred was brunting most of Tim's sighs and he had run out of time wasting activities days ago. 

He had just been dragged to bed by his dear pseudo-Grandfather not a few hours earlier when he woke up. Something was wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it. He was covered in sweat, burning, and cold all at once. 

Tim stood up and looked around his room. His bedside table alarm clock said it was four in the morning and the only light anywhere around him seemed to come from under his bedroom door. Tim slowly walked toward the large door with the intent to leave. He paused as he felt something that felt like sweat, but maybe thicker, run down the inside of his thigh. He looked down, dark or no, to find out what it was. He ran his hand along the inside of his mostly naked thigh, stopped just before he brushed the bottoms of his current favorite pair of sleep shorts. What ever in the fresh hell that was, it most certainly was not just sweat. 

Tim inched over to his chest of drawers, rifling around for a moment, and pulled some yoga pants free; because whatever was running down his thigh was definitely what had soaked his sleep shorts. He walked slowly to his door and opened it. The hall lights were set to dim. Everyone should be home then. He crossed the hall to the bathroom next to the family study. He flicked on the light and flinched at the harshness of the bulbs. Squinting, he set his yoga pants on the counter and pulled his shorts off. He held them up in pure confusion. How the hell had they gotten so damp? He hadn't wet the bed...had he? No. He hadn't. There was a difference between that and the moisture here. Curiosity made him lean in to sniff the shorts. The scent made him freeze. That smelled like something he didn't have. That was...not possible. Unless.

Tim threw the shorts into the sink and turned on the faucet. Then walked over to the ceiling to floor length mirror. He grabbed a hamper and dragged it to sit in front of his knees. With it being summer he hadn't bothered with much in the way of pajamas, just the shorts. He hadn't made much of a habit of looking at himself naked in the mirror in his life, but tonight had to be different he supposed.

His skin was the usual pale with silvery scars smattered around, but he was flushed too. His cheeks, down his neck, chest, and even his belly was a light shade of pink. He could see a light sheen of sweat covering his body head to toe. He was hot and cold, which meant fever. He seemed to be carrying some extra weight around his hips and thighs, to be expected. He had inherited his mother's figure and when he failed to follow his Red Robin routine to a tee he tended to revert back to said figure. Though it appeared that he had gained some weight at the base of his abdomen, between his hip bones, either that or he was swelling in odd places. 

Tim took a deep breath and lifted his right leg. Even before he had set his foot on the hamper he felt something. Something he had never felt before, like something split. Nothing painful, just something came apart. He looked down and finally paid attention to his genitals; and something was immediately wrong. Worryingly wrong. It appeared like his testicles had disappeared. They weren't necessarily large by any means, in fact compared to his adoptive father and brother's bodies they were down right under developed. Fuck, even Damian's were starting to come in large. As if he needed another reason to not want to shower with them after patrols. His penis didn't appear to have changed any. If what he thinks has happened HAS HAPPENED he won't be missing his testes anyway.

Tim took another couple of deep breaths, trying to steady his heart. He reached down and pulled his shaft out of the way of his line of sight. He froze, his breathing had stopped. He patted himself on the chest, trying to self sooth like he did when he was five. He slowly slid his hand down from his chest, over the weight; and it was extra weight gain under his belly button, to his hip and thigh. He hesitated for another moment, just staring. Then he moved his hand and lightly touched one of the labia. 

He slid his fingers further down, between the newest addition to his body. He played with both labia majora and minora, completely losing himself in the sensations. His fingers brushed between the minora and came out wetter than the other side. His hypothesis had been correct. There was a chance his testes had simply retracted into his body to morph into ovaries. Which means he had presented. Omega. He had presented as a male Omega. 

Oh, Christ. 

He had a vaginal opening, labia minora and majora, his testicles were gone...clitoris. Did he have? Tim kicked the hamper out of his way and sat full frontal. He spread his legs in a stretch that Dick would praise him over and yanked his shaft out of the way again. He ran his fingers up the minora, knowing what a clitoris looked like on a woman never meant it would be the same on a man. He felt a nub with his finger tips, pressed on it, and threw his head back with a far too loud gasp. Found it! There was no way that wasn't what that was.

He fell back, legs still spread open, fingertips still pressing rhythmically against his new favorite body part. Damn thing was a bit of a bitch to get to though, it was nestled directly behind the base of his shaft. Hard to get to with any ease but so worth it. He couldn't help but play with it. A couple soft presses, harder ones, then he rubbed it in a full circle and his spine snapped stiff. That was almost an orgasm! There wasn't any doubt in his mind about that. There wasn't any doubt in his body either, a soft tingling sensation was radiating from his clitoris outwards to the rest of his new genitals. His thighs felt shaky and his knees weren't much better. He reached up to put his free hands palm over his mouth and rubbed his clitoris in the same way. More tingles and twitches he couldn't have controlled if he tried spread all over. He was moving slowly and was so tempted to pick up the pace, something in his hind brain told him not to though. Slowly, working his body up higher and higher until he couldn't hold back any more. His thighs trembled, his hand slipped from his mouth, and the only noise he could make was desperate gasps for air. His entire new set of sex organs clenched tight and there was a generous amount of slick slowly slipping out of his vaginal opening to the ground beneath his butt. His body went limp and his head rolled to the side,

Where he made eye contact with Damian.

He could feel his cheeks light on fire. He wanted to move, to cover up, but he didn't have the strength for it. He tried to speak, to tell Damian to go back outside. All his body could muster was a winded whimper.

Damian slowly crept closer, going to his knees and crawled to Tim's shoulder. He pushed his hands underneath Tim's shoulders and pushed him up into a sitting position. He looked into the mirror and blushed. Tim looked too and was shocked to find the mirror had something running down it. 

"I believe that is what Grayson would refer to as "squirting", though he said if one were to do it, it could not be achieved solo. Seems he was mistaken."

Tim was going to die. 

Damian had found him masturbating, with a new set of sex organs to boot, and had watched him squirt all over the mirror they shared. He didn't know he could do that. 

Damian, of course, didn't seem bothered much. He was blushing under that beautiful dark complexion of his and his heart was beating hard, pumping a serious amount of blood through the veins in his throat that Tim could see. He scooted closer, pressing his entire front to Tim's back. He was growing fast for a twelve year old but was still smaller than Tim. His green eyes peeked over Tim's shoulder, staring intently at the mirror were Tim's new reproductive organs were on full spread display.

His erection was pressed still to Tim's back.

"So you've presented then."

Tim nodded.

Damian rubbed his cheek against the side of Tim's neck, pushing his chin up. He reached up and ran his fingers through Tim's hair, tugging gently at the ends. 

"Ah! Damian, what are? Are you scenting me?"

Damian's little chest rumbled a small growl against Tim's back. He pushed his arm under Tim's and rubbed his wrist against that extra fat under his belly button. Damian gripped the soft hair in his hand a little harder and tugged. It didn't hurt. He let his head roll to the side. Damian lunged forward and bit the side of Tim's neck. Tim gasped and arched his spine up, Damian's hand slipped on the little sweat on his body. His small hand wedged itself in the fold between hip and thigh. 

With teeth still firmly in place Damian grabbed at Tim's thigh and waist, hard. He pulled backwards, sliding Tim a couple of inches across the marble floor of their bathroom. Tim grunted and put his hands palm down on the floor.

"Stop! Damian, stop! What are you doing?"

Damian's mouth let go of his neck. Before Tim could do or say anything those hands were both on his waist, pulling him backwards again. His legs were no longer being stretched wide and he was being dragged to the walk-in shower. He turned himself over onto his hands and knees. He looked up at Damian through his mussed hair, Damian looked down at him from on his knees. 

The boy's eyes were wide and pupils followed. He sniffed the air again. 

"We need to wash you. Your scent is so strong here someone will come to investigate soon."

Tim blinked and sniffed the air himself. It wasn't that bad, was it? He pushed his body off his hands, to rest with his butt on his ankles. 

"That's not entirely a bad thing though. I presented. I'll have to tell everyone once the sun is up anyway."

Damian's expression changed from focused to sour quickly. 

"Grayson has left for his early shift with the G.C.P.D. and father is still resting. Alfred will be up soon but he will not be able to keep Jason off of you. We need to clean your scent up as best we can before he returns."

Damian turned and stood. He walked into the shower and turned the spray on, it drenched his clothing quickly. He walked out and grabbed a few small towels, he wet them under the hot water and went behind Tim to drop them on the floor at the mirror. One was used to pass over the glass covered by Tim's earlier efforts. He stood and picked the hamper up from its side, dropping the towel inside. He stripped his wet clothes free from his skin and threw them in as well.

Tim remained sitting, watching, with his brows scrunched together. His brain was running a mile a minute; in circles.

"So what? I've just presented, and my heat shouldn't start anytime soon, why are you being fussy?"

Damian stopped in front of Tim, his dick was hard and standing up at Tim's mouth level. Tim tried to look away but his hind brain was back to giving orders. He could smell Damian. His strongest pheromone gland was situated at the base of his shaft, like all other Alpha. Even though he was too young to properly father children his sac hadn't got the memo. His balls hung low and full, large for any twelve year old, normal for someone who had presented early like he had. Tim leaned forward, letting the wet tip of Damian's cock spread pre-cum from the corner of his mouth up along his cheek. He pressed his nose to that scent gland and took a deep breath.

Alpha. He smelled so good there. Good enough to...

Tim blinked up at Damian's face. He didn't feel Damian's hands reach down under his jaw or feel when his head had been tipped back. Damian was speaking; Tim had to force himself to focus.

"Timothy! Can you hear me?"

Tim blinked again and grunted. Damian tutted and shook his head.

"You say you are not in heat but your actions thus far seem to disagree. I cannot fulfill the desires your body will soon be demanding but I can clean you from your own efforts and help you begin a nest. Perhaps, if you have a nest started and allow me to continue in scenting your body, Jason will not be too aggressive when he returns."

Tim's eyebrows drew together again as he nuzzled back into Damian's scent gland.

"Why are you so worried about Jason?"

Damian's lungs punched out all the air they had and he grabbed Tim's hair, pulling back roughly.

Tim gasped in pain at the rough yank. His poor scalp was stinging.

"Do NOT speak with your mouth so close to my genitals. It would be a great mistake for me to lose control over my body and give yours the wrong impression in your delicate state. It should not surprise me that you have forgotten the schedule. Jason is in the height of his Rut."


	3. The One with The Fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean...Damian and Tim can't fight all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His body IS just like that.

Tim's eyes blew wide. Oh, God. How could he have forgotten? Jason was in Rut, for two days now. This was day three. The day he always returned to the Manor, so he wouldn't be a threat to society with his growing aggressive behavior. His thighs shook and his body clenched down on nothing. Maybe Damian had a point about him being in Heat already.

His mind was getting hazy again thinking about Jason. His older brother was built like a tank. His shoulders were wide, biceps massive, his pecs were drool worthy. His thighs...Christ. Tim had splattered his chin with jizz once thinking about those thighs. 

He came back to himself when he was suddenly drenched in hot water. Damian had managed to get him into the shower while he was floating around in his mind. He sat with his back against the tile and just focused on breathing, on not losing to his hind brain again.

On not thinking about what Jason's cock might feel like. On if he would be willing to mount and breed. If Jason would shove his cock down his throat, in his ass, just to avoid Tim's newest parts. Maybe he would just focus on the only vaginal opening on the property. Would he wear a condom if he mounted Tim? Or would he take the chance of causing a pregnancy? Or if he would be willing to touch Tim to begin with. Not all Alpha were attracted to Omega. 

Damian's hand cupped his cheek and his face swam back into focus.

"Timothy, please. You must keep your whines down. The acoustics here make them too loud. I do not understand why you whine in the first place. I have cleaned the evidence of your earlier actions, including placing your soiled shorts in the hamper, and I have placed you under an acceptable level of warmth in this shower. Why do you fuss so?"

Damian sounded concerned. Worried almost. Tim didn't want to worry him, he WAS helping him out here. He didn't know how to explain himself though. 

"I cannot help you if you do not speak."

Tim sat up straighter and spread his legs. The thought of Jason being in Rut when he was in Heat was enough to wash the worry away and bring another wave of arousal to the forefront.

Damian watched Tim readjust himself and understood when he had to step over a leg.

"I see now. You are winding back up. The frequency in which you can worries me. Perhaps you are further along in your Heat than you should be. I am sure this is what you get for being such a 'late bloomer'."

Damian pushed Tim's wet hair out of his face and leaned into his space. He sniffed at his neck and let out a small sneeze. 

"Your arousal is keeping your scent from decreasing even under the spray. You should bring yourself to orgasm again to solve the problem so we may sneak you to an appropriate nesting room."

Tim whined and drew his knees up, reaching down to touch himself again. His head lolled forward so he could see some of what he was doing. His body seemed confused though. His penis wasn't hard at all, and come to think of it, he couldn't remember if it had been during his first round. He just kept moving his hand lower, underneath the useless meat. He ran his fingers through the slippery mess of his cunt and his toes curled. His eyes rolled up and caught Damian's.

Jesus Christ. Was he really going to masturbate with Damian here between his legs? That couldn't be acceptable behavior. 

"Do you need help?"

FUCK IT. 

"Yes! Please Dames?"

Damian's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, he whispered,

"Dames?"

Tim wasn't paying attention anymore. He had slipped on the tile some and was only leaning his shoulder blades against the wall now. His eyes had gone misty again, there was a possibility he had not heard the new nickname he had given Damian. No matter he supposed. It was far better than the ones people at school gave him.

He reached forward and splayed both hands on Tim's thighs. The skin was slick and soft but the muscle underneath was strung tight, he slid palms up to the crease between thigh and hip. When he had got his hand caught there earlier he had liked how it felt. 

Tim moaned low and breathy. Using one hand to move his shaft out of the way and the other to rub his folds. Damian stared hard at his brother's new anatomy, entranced by the way it looked. Soft and pink, easy to spread apart, and the little moans Tim couldn't hold back every time he slipped a finger between the inner most folds made Damian want to touch. He wanted to touch so very badly.

He slowly slid his hands closer, to give Tim plenty of time to push away. When the legs bracketing him only spread further apart he pushed forward. His fingers were not as long as Tim's but they were probably more curious. He ran the tips of his index finger up the outside of the smaller lips, running along them until he pressed into what looked like a nub.

Tim gasped and curled his legs around Damian's back. He arched into the touch so Damian gently brushed his fingers against it again. Tim moaned softly, rubbing his middle finger between the smaller folds faster. Damian watched his rhythm. Every time he rubbed that nub softly Tim would arch his hips, if he applied light pressure and rubbed Tim would rub himself faster. Damian wondered what would happen if he applied real pressure instead of passing glances. So he replaced his wandering fingers with the pad of his thumb and did so. A full clockwise circle later had Tim gasp very loud as he slipped his finger lower.

The sudden realization that Tim's vaginal opening was RIGHT THERE and not breached at all was threatening to make him dumb. His cock was hard in ways it never had been at any point in his life.

"Why dijoo stohp?" 

Timothy was slurring his words as he played with himself, waiting on Damian to continue. 

"Have you fingered yourself yet?"

Damian hadn't meant to blurt that out but he did. Tim shook his head no and Damian had never been so instantaneously courageous as he was now.

"May I?"

Tim's eyes rolled up again and he moved his hand out of the way. Silent permission if Damian ever saw it. The thumb he had on what could only be his elder brother's clitoris started a slow circular motion as he brought his other hand lower. His index and middle finger pushed between those attractive smaller folds, dragging through something thicker than the water running down their bodies, and gently pushed them apart. 

The very opening he asked about was clenching on nothing and much closer than he thought it would be. He hooked his fingers and kept them spreading the pretty little lips apart as he stopped his thumb. He watched the tight clench with every circle and the relaxed way his brother's vagina spit slick out when he paused. He could watch this for hours.

He slowly slid his fingers down and pressed them against that entirely too pretty vagina. He didn't immediately push them in, instead he rubbed that nub enough to get Tim strung like a bow. His brother was writhing and gasping like a dying man. His legs were hovering six inches in the air and swaying with every breath he took. Damian knew the moment he got his fingers inside that heat he wasn't going to be able to think much anymore. He only hoped all the nasty things he and his friends had found on the internet hadn't influenced him too much.

He stopped his thumb, and to his eternal surprise, his index and middle finger both simply slipped inside. 

Tim's eyes were rolled up into the back of his head, his mouth was wide open, and the moan that left his throat was absolutely beautiful. Damian didn't need to start up again before his fingers were being clenched down on. That in and of itself was what Damian would later call

'The Moment I Stopped Thinking'

He grunted his agreement with Tim and started back up on his clit. The second clench was harder than the first and fucked with his brain harder too. He slowly pulled his fingers out to the first knuckle and pushed them back in. 

After that they both lost themselves to their respective sensations. 

Tim tried like hell to grasp and hold on to anything bolted down, he ended up folding his legs up and holding himself open at the knees. He felt like a slut. He was on his back, holding his legs open, so his younger brother could finger his cunt. He was listening to every word Damian could grit out between his teeth. He wasn't sure Damian even knew he was speaking.

He was definitely talking about liking what he had his hands on. Tim was nearly thrown out of whack hearing Damian call his junk a 'Pussy'. Who knew the boy with all his proper English and grammar could say such things willingly? 

Damian was panting and pulling his fingers damn near out on every clench, loving the way his brother's pussy felt, and slamming them back in on each relax of muscles. He could see why he needed two towels for the floor in front of the mirror now. Tim's pussy was wet in every sense of the word. He didn't know if that was due to the Heat pheromones or if Tim's body was just like that.

He crooked his fingers once as he pulled them out.

Tim's eyes flew open as he curled up into himself, looking at Damian as his orgasm ripped through his cunt. 

Damian watched Tim gasp once before he curled up, he assumed this was the beginning of the end of his fun. He looked back down as something hit him in the chest. He didn't stop the thrusting of his hand through the full body signs of Tim's orgasm which let him watch each second of his brother's pussy squirting all over his chest. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. This was definitely going to shape his sexual preferences in the years to come.

Tim's body went slack, his knees slipping from his grasp, Damian took his hand away from Tim's clit but his fingers were still buried deep. 

Damian was quietly gasping for breath as he ran his hand down his chest. He grabbed his cock and started to jerk off. He wasn't being nice with himself either. To the point where Tim was worried about his foreskin. Poor kid was so pent up he was gonna hurt himself.

"Dames, what do you need?"

Damian grunted when Tim called him 'Dames' and twitched his fingers. Tim gasped softly and clenched down on his fingers. 

"That! Timothy I...!"

Tim clenched down again and again, over sensitive to the point of shaking, when Damian growled low in his chest. It was the first time he had ever sounded like that and it had shocked Tim. Shocked him hard enough to jump a little, which moved his hips off and back onto Damian's fingers. Damian tensed up at that and before Tim came down from another set of over stimulation he felt something splatter on his belly. He knew right away what it was. He had cum on himself enough times to know what the consistency of fresh hot sperm rolling into his belly button felt like. He looked down to confirm anyway.

Damian was hunched over panting loudly. From Tim's midriff down was splattered in cum. Large amounts of it, that told him Damian didn't jerk it all that often. A small pool had collected in his belly button and a thick stripe had landed in the crease between thigh and hip that was slowly oozing ever closer down. Ah, gravity.

"Dames, baby, are you fertile yet? If you are I need you to keep that stripe there away from my pussy."

Damian whined high and peeked up,

"No, I am not fertile yet. Please do not refer to your genitals like that."

Damian's fingers were still situated in those genitals and that is what he decided to address here? Tim had to fuck with him now.

"What? Pussy?"

Damian whined again and finally made to pull his fingers out. Which gave Tim the perfect opportunity.

"Ah! Dames, easy baby! My pussy is so sensitive right now!"

Tim spread his legs back open to an obscene amount and writhed. He could hear Damian wheezing. When his fingers slipped free he used his free hand to aid him in crawling up Tim's body a little ways.

He spoke low as he was staring at the cum decorating Tim's belly.

"Timothy, I enjoy how you call me 'Dames' but I fear if you do so again I will respond inappropriately. As for THAT word, you know damn well what I meant. Now, let's finish bathing and find a bed for you to nest on."

Tim just smiled and did what he was told. They dried off and dressed in their respective yoga pants and boxers, and were trying to disappear into Damian's room when Bruce came out of his bedroom.

The two froze like criminals caught by Batman.

Not suspicious at all.

Bruce narrowed his eyes and walked up to them, when he got close enough he could smell Tim's Heat his eyes widened. He didn't say anything, just picked Tim up and grabbed Damian's hand. He lead them to his bedroom and shut the door.


	4. Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Dick was not expecting this day to turn out how it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick was harder to write this time around.

Dick put his car in park in the manor's garage and slumped in his seat. The transfer from the Blüdhaven police force to the Gotham PD had been awful. The departments had fallen on opposite sides of the spectrum with his transfer. BPD was sad to see him go and GCPD hated that he was coming. 

What could the ward of a rich playboy know about the streets of Gotham? 

Dick snorted, what indeed.

He sat up with a dramatic sigh and got out of his car. His uniform was rumpled and his hair matched it. As a beat cop he saw a lot of footwork and today found him rolling through a park with a purse snatcher twice his size. Sometimes it was hard not to show exactly how well trained he was. 

The hazing he was getting from his new partner not helping out was almost just as frustrating. Oh, well. He moved back home when he heard about Tim being put on bed rest. He wanted to help in the city and at home. Tim had been going slowly stir crazy and poor Alfred had gotten annoyed weeks ago. He hadn't done as much as he wanted with his brother, day and night job got in the way. 

Dick opened the door from the garage to the kitchen. He froze. Something was odd. He wasn't quite sure what it was. He closed the door and looked around. 

Nothing looked out of place. What was it? What was bothering his senses? He slowly walked through the kitchen to the hall, from the hall to the stairs, and half way up he could smell it. 

Omega. Heated Omega.

A tingle shot down his spine, a reminder that his Rut would be coming up in just a few days time. He didn't even notice he was shedding work attire as he made his way deeper into the manor.

He stopped in front of Bruce's door and took a deep breath. His head made a thunking sound as he leaned it against the wood, he groaned, and his nails scratched the wood as he reached for the door knob. He slowly let the door creak open and almost stopped breathing. The scent in the air was so thick he almost couldn't breathe through it. 

The door swung open and Dick did stop breathing. 

Bruce was laying back propped against his head board, solid as a brick and humming softly. Tim was laying back against his chest, nuzzling into Bruce's neck; his face down to his hips was flush pink, he was topless and slightly sweaty. Damian shocked Dick. He had an obvious grip on Tim's thighs, had them spread wide, and was damn near bent in half busy humping into Tim's crotch. 

That answered one question but brought another to his mind. It smelled right but he wanted to be sure.

"Is he in Heat?"

Bruce looked at Dick, rubbing his chin along Tim's forehead. He didn't stop humming to answer. Just nodded and had to whip his head back around when Damian lurched forward. His hand shot out and was caught between his youngest son's sharp teeth. 

Dick flinched when those teeth snapped together. Bruce was bleeding but he wasn't angry. Not even baring his teeth in pain he wrapped his fingers around Damian's cheeks and pulled his son closer to him. 

"No biting."

Damian whined, his hand coming up to grip his father's wrist. Dick was afraid of something like a fight breaking out between to two with Tim in the middle. He rushed up to the bed, taking Bruce's attention to a possible threat. 

It ended up working on Damian too. Both looked at him tense, coiled to fight. Instead it was Tim that struck.

His hand shot out and gripped Dick's shirt, his other hand wrapped around Damian's throat, he turned his head and sunk his teeth into Bruce's neck. He pulled Dick down and pushed Damian to his side. Bruce and Damian let go of each other at the same time Dick fell. 

Tim sat up and shoved his face into Dick's neck, he licked up to Dick's ear,

"God, you smell incredible."

Dick couldn't have groaned any louder than if he had tried. Tim smelled better up close and it was starting to cloud his head. He crawled further up onto the bed, onto Tim. He pushed Tim back flat. He ran his hands from shoulder to hip and stopped. 

He propped himself back on his knees and grabbed the waistband of Tim's yoga pants. 

"Can I? Please, Tim, lemme see?"

Tim wiggled and nodded. Dick pulled off and flung his pants to the ground. He didn't want to upset Tim so he kept his rude urge to stretch his brother out like a toy to himself. He ran his finger tips under Tim's belly, down his hips and thighs; he leaned down to kiss the flushed belly he couldn't stop staring at as he pulled Tim's legs apart at his knees. 

Damian crawled up to lay next to Tim's shoulder in a ball. Bruce rolled over, probably pouting about the bite Tim gave him. 

He kept kissing down and left one on Tim's knuckles before he realized there was a hand in his way. Said hand was covering the very thing Dick wanted. He glanced up to see Tim's cheeks a much darker color, his eyes weren't looking at Dick either. 

"Tim, what's wrong?"

The blush on his cheeks darkened again but Damian grinned wide, that worried him some. Damian stage whispered to Tim,

"All you have to do it tell him. Not even ask. According to the rumors I have heard he is very good at it."

Dick blinked. Oh. Oh! He would have to be embarrassed about the rumours his youngest brother had heard later. 

"Tim, move your hand so I can get my mouth on you."

Tim twitched but moved his hand. Dick scooted all the way back and threw Tim's legs over his shoulders. He saw a soft shaft and wasn't too surprised, he remembered something from health class saying that wouldn't be back in working order until the new omega hormones calmed down. He moved it to flop up on Tim's belly and couldn't be happier with what he saw. 

Tim really had presented. The pink labia in front of him proved that. He brought his thumbs to spread the labia and didn't wait to drag his tongue along the pair inside. Tim gasped in shock. He wasn't prepared for Dick to start in with no warning. 

Dick moved lower, letting his tongue tease and push in, getting a gasp from Tim. He slowly curled his tongue up and brought one thumb down to confirm his suspicion of where a clit might be.

He remembered when Wally presented as an omega, he had said his clit was tucked up higher than Roy's was. Though Dick had never been allowed between their legs to look. 

Tim gasped and his thighs came closer to trapping Dick's head. Dick pushed and rubbed, then quickly found a pair of trembling thighs on his shoulders. 

He pushed one thigh away so he could get deeper. He moved his thumb and caught that clit between his lips. He sucked and caught Tim's legs at the knee when he tried to slam them closed. He moved off and lower to tongue between the smaller labia, curling his tongue. 

His chin was decently wet. He brought his hand back. He moved up to suck on Tim's clit again as he moved his middle and ring finger through the generous amount of slick. Tim's hand came down to tangle his fingers in Dick's hair. He teased his fingers inside slowly, dragged his tongue down, and started pumping. 

Tim couldn't believe he had Dick mouthing at his cunt or teasing him with gentle fingers. He had a hard time not letting go every time he felt a new sensation. When he sucked it felt tingly, a curled tongue almost tickled, and the broad strokes from one end to the other were nearly his undoing. That was before Dick had started scissoring his fingers. 

Tim could feel his thighs tremble and twitch. He had one hand fisting Dick's hair and Damian had snuck his hand into the other. Damian was watching with an odd focus. Like he was waiting for something…

Tim had been so focused on not being an immediate mess he wasn't ready for Dick to thrust his fingers in, scissor, and curl them while sucking on both inner labia. A high pitched sigh punched out of his chest and he could feel the beginning of the end. 

His moans and gasps were coming faster, his spine bowing up; he caught sight of Damian, who was watching with his fingers twitching. Tim hoped he wasn't waiting to see if he squirted with Dick too. 

Dick dragged his tongue up to Tim's thoroughly used clit and flicked the tip against it as he spread and curled his fingers. Tim's gasp almost sounded like a hiccup. Dick found himself with a very wet hand, face, and neck.

Holy Christ. Dick leaned up on his elbows, huffing, and looked at Tim. Who looked embarrassed and satiated at the same time. He groaned when Damian crawled forward and licked Dick's jaw. 

"He does that now. I admit it is my favorite new thing."

Dick chuckled. He sat back and wiped his mouth with the back of his dry hand. 

Tim was lazily crawling back up the bed to cuddle into Bruce's back. Bruce peeked over his shoulder, tossed a small blanket over Tim, then lay back down. 

They all jumped and spun when the door to the room slammed open. A combat booted foot stomped the ground inside to stop the swing back. 

Jason, in all his glory, stalked inside.


	5. Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is so much easier to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stayed up till midnight to write this knowing damn well I have a 9 hour shift tomorrow.

Jason knew he had to go back to the manor. He had been dreading it. Rut or not he wasn't keen on walking around the place with a raging hard on. Alfred did his best to never address it but he had been there when Jason needed reminding about company and his boner not needing to be in the same room. 

He would almost call it joy when he walked in the front door and no one was there to greet him. If he couldn't instantly smell why.

Damn it.

He had just gotten all his blood to flow back up to his brain only to walk into a manor with a heated omega. His dick was twitching again. It hurt too much to get going already. Day three of a Rut spent jerking it left you a little sore. 

Which left him angry. 

Bruce said he had their family's Ruts staggered. So why was the scent of heat here? Which one of them was dumb enough to bring a partner home, knowing damn well he was coming to sequester himself away? 

He threw his duffle bag down and stalked up the stairs. The scent getting stronger the closer he got to Bruce's room only pissed him off more. What was all that preaching about cycles for if Bruce was just going to break his word anyway?

He made up his mind to slam through the door like a bull and embarrass his "father" when he caught the breathy little gasp through the door. He probably would have taken the door off the hinges if he'd reared his leg up any higher before the kick. 

He stalked in expecting Bruce and some random omega. Instead he found Damian and Dick sitting towards the foot of the bed, Bruce tightly coiled at the top leaning over a lump, and said lump peeking around the blanket. 

Tim. He was the only one in the room it could be. Tiny Tim was an omega in heat. His dick was twitching again and this time it wasn't getting the signals to stop. 

He kept pace to the bed. He decided to ignore Tim for as long as he could and looked at Dick.  
Who was in a very rumpled, grass stained, police uniform. The top buttons were open and his pants had a prominent tent. He looked like he had forgotten how to drink a glass of water.

"The fuck are you covered in?"

Jason had expected an answer, but not in the way he got it. Dick and Damian both smiled, they glanced to Tim. Who went to hide behind his blanket. Damian spoke with an almost giddy tone,

"Timothy has presented as an omega, he is already in heat, and squirts when he orgasms."

Jason's head whipped around to where Tim hid fast enough to get a crack out of his neck. Tim's pretty blue eyes had always been a little unnerving for Jason, even while he was slightly pit crazy. The even stare bore into him frequently when he was being an ass, or having an unstable day. 

Like they bore into him now. 

Bruce was an afterthought, not really registering on his mind, as he took the few steps he needed to get closer to Tim. He leaned down, his face level with those eyes and a half blanket covered face. 

He couldn't wait to bend Tim in half. He leaned forward to grip a piece of blanket and slowly started to pull it away. It pooled in Tim's lap before Jason leaned in to sniff at his neck. 

Jason felt safe, secure, as the Alpha in Rut. No one else would challenge him for making moves on Tim. So he was surprised when Tim's teeth sank into the skin of his neck under his ear and pulled. His hind brain told him to fight the threat, his instincts told him the omega was no threat, and while he was fighting himself Tim threw him onto the bed. 

Tim was watching Jason's every move, waiting for too much aggression. The second he saw it he wouldn't let Jason near him, he didn't want to be hurt. So when it never came, just careful steps and easing the blanket away, his mind calmed enough to get a smell of Jason. When he leaned forward to smell Tim the scent of leather and wind swept musk flowed off of him. 

His mouth watered and he wanted more. He snatched Jason by the throat when the opportunity rose. When Jason's back hit the bed Tim threw a leg over his waist and sat right above his belt buckle. 

"Stop wasting my time Jason. I've been horny for over 24 hours and I'm not interested in dragging it out any longer."

Tim reached behind himself and pulled at Jason's belt buckle, pulling his belt open before Jason bucked and flipped them.

He grabbed Tim by the hips and flipped him onto his stomach, growling into his ear,

"Cry me a river Pretty Bird. I've been rock solid for three days."

Jason slipped off the bed to rip his clothes off as fast as he could. Bruce lay his head next to Tim's, whispering to him,

"Are you okay with this?"

Tim smiled at his father figure and nodded. Bruce moved back to sit at the headboard again, Dick crawled to sit next to him, Damian followed, pausing briefly to kiss Tim's cheek. Tim blew a raspberry at Damian and had his head pushed back down by the neck. 

Jason was back on the bed. One hand on the back of Tim's neck the other slowly easing down Tim's spine, moving him so his chest rested on the bed and his ass was up. 

Tim spread his legs and bent them slightly, getting comfortable. He felt Jason sliding his cock between his legs, just teasing along his hot cunt. He whined in his throat and tried to catch at that thick shaft. Tried to stuff it into his body. Jason caught him by the wrists and pulled back. 

Tim gasped as his shoulders were yanked, pulling him back. Pulling his ass into the space between Jason's hips. Jason grinded his dick through the mess Tim had made of his ass and thighs when he came, he had Tim panting.

He had him bent in half, gasping for his cock, and was gonna milk it for all it was worth. He picked up his pace, grunting and panting himself. He could feel Tim's cunt clenching on nothing. Then his wrist went numb. 

He growled and looked down. Tim had caught his wrist in a nerve strike and was slowly putting pressure on it to make it more painful. Jason whipped his head up to look at Tim's face and found a pair of pissed off eyes glaring him down.

"Either you focus and shove your cock into my cunt or I'll take this hand clean off of your arm."

Jason decided he wasn't going to tell anyone how that marked him down as scared and horny.

He used his other hand to grab himself and line up to give Tim what he wanted. He snapped his hips forward, maybe hoping to hurt Tim enough to get that nerve strike off of him, but found his body beyond prepared for that very thing. He sunk in all the way and damn near collapsed over Tim. 

Tim felt all the air punch out of his lungs in a cry. Jason was forcing his way in and it felt like everything he wanted. He clenched down and could feel his legs shaking already. He let his nerve strike go and put his wrist back into Jason's grip. His other arm was snatched back when Jason pulled out only for his arms to be used to pull him back onto his dick.

Tim had no leverage. He had to let Jason set the pace. Jason, bless his Rut, had decided to pull Tim back onto his cock before he had pulled out completely. His hips snapped forward faster than he could pull back. Tim was having a hard time breathing, he was completely overwhelmed.

He could smell Jason so much stronger than the other three Alpha in the room. He felt every grunt from Jason's chest. Jason's cock was splitting him open so much wider than Dick's fingers could, was pushing deeper. 

It kept coming fast and hard. Tim felt like it was pushing too deep, he wondered if his uterus had finished forming. It had plenty of time to. He wondered if that was where that too deep feeling was coming from. Was Jason's cock long enough to push into his cervix?

Jason's hips stuttered and he gasped. He let go of Tim's wrists to pin him to the bed by his shoulders, forced his knees over Tim's calves, trapping his legs down. His groan was a long exhale and his hips pushed so far forward Tim was being stretched between them and the large legs trapping him. 

It only vaguely occurred to Tim that Jason was shooting a load into his cunt, raw. As a freshly presented omega he was exceptionally fertile. Tim hadn't even thought about a condom. Now he barely thought of much; other than he hadn't got his orgasm.

When Jason went limp Tim rolled. He pushed Jason back onto his back, threw himself back into his lap, and guided Jason's cock back into his body before it had a chance to go soft. 

Jason gasped, curled in on himself, and gripped Tim's wiggling hips hard enough to bruise.

"Stop! What are doing?"

Tim dug his nails into Jason's lovely chest,

"You don't understand. I'm not done. Now let me ride you, it won't hurt for long."

Jason stared at Tim. He looked slightly crazed and Jason wasn't sure he wanted to tempt fate. He liked Tim not ripping his chest hair out. He lay flat and moved his hands down to Tim's thighs, stroking the muscles there as they strained.

Tim picked himself up and started a slower pace than he wanted. Letting Jason's body get the memo that they were not through with each other yet. Jason couldn't do much other than watch as Tim used him.

Tim looked up at the other three. Dick was chewing on his lip, working his fist over his cock. Damian looked like he wanted to do the same but refused. He was still a little cock shy around his fully grown brothers. Bruce looked like he was napping again.

Tim smiled to himself. He liked the way his brothers looked at him now. Constantly, over the hours, he hadn't been left alone. It was nice. He wanted that to never change. 

He sat all the way up, just the tip of Jason's dick inside, and ran his hands from thigh to pussy. He pushed his fingers down so he could pull his labia apart, give them all the perfect view of what was happening. He saw two cocks twitch and felt the third. Good. He had their attention.

He bit his lip and fluttered his eyes, easing the head of Jason's dick back into his warm cunt. He heard their breathing pick up. He threw his head back and gave a high pitched moan while he quickly fucked himself back onto the thickest point of the shaft.

His thighs burned as he jackhammered on and off of Jason. He could see how Dick's pace and grip on himself changed. Could feel Jason's fingers leaving bruises on his thighs. Damian looked like he might combust. Tim hung his head and watched himself as he sank down onto Jason's lap. His body tired and high strung.

"Dames, do me a favor?"

Damian jolted and nodded. Tim crooked a wet finger at him and when he crawled forward he used it to pull at the waistband of his boxers. 

"Masturbate to me?"

He tilted his head and let his wild hair cover part of his face, the same way it had when they had been in the shower together.

Damian pushed his boxers down and winced as his poor neglected dick smacked his belly. Tim, being an ass, parroted Damian's trademark "Tt." at him. He sat up again, running his fingers through his slick, and wrapped that hand around it. 

"If you do this for me I'll let you eat my pussy out after I cum." 

Damian's whine was loud and rough enough to stir Bruce from sleep. He looked over at Damian's ramrod spine and reached out to run his knuckles down the scar there. He didn't want anyone but Tim too wound up. That's how they got hurt in these situations.

Damian got his breathing even and nodded. He wrapped his hand around Tim's and thrust into it. Tim started to ride Jason to Damian's pace. Jason couldn't be too bothered over that, he was still a little stupid from his first orgasm. The first he'd had in a partner in years. 

Tim touched himself more as Damian found his tempo and set into it. He ran his fingers up the inside of his thigh, playing with his clit some before dragging his hand up to grope and scratch at his chest. He was so close. Sooo close.

He was getting a little punch drunk over the power he saw he had over the others. Usually they had all the playing cards and he was left to linger behind. Not this time. They would be undone by him one way or another.

He moaned louder, threw his hair back and exposed his neck. Pinched his nipple and tugged it some. Writhed on Jason's cock. He wanted to see what tripped the first trigger. He clenched down on Jason and heard a curse. 

One was close. 

He gripped Damian's cock harder. Leaned his other hand on Jason's chest so he could reach far enough to work the whole of it. He saw Damian's jaw grinding.

Two were close.

He looked up at Dick. He had been silently watching the show, drooling on himself. It was catching in his work uniform. 

Three.

He scrunched his face up to look as if he might cry and whined,

"Please!"

Dick's teeth clicked together and his balls drew up as he coated his uniform in jizz. Tim stopped his hand on Damian's shaft and squeezed right under the head. He saw the moan spill from his lips and cum covered his hand and wrist. Then Jason caught him by surprise. 

He caught Tim by the hips and thrust up hard enough to bounce him on his dick. Tim's shocked little gasp turned into more when Jason didn't stop. He had held all the power until Jason's second wind kicked in. He was left to bounce on that cock for longer than he could handle. He was getting so sensitive from the motion he was desperate to come. 

"Jason! Jason, puh-lease! I-i ne-ed to…!"

Christ he couldn't even talk without sounding like he was being forced to take it! He hunched forward and could see Jason's abs clenching for each thrust, felt his chest rumbling as he spoke,

"Yeah, you're gonna get yours Pretty Bird. Gonna take it all the way in. Right into that cervix I can feel. God, I wanna breed you! Give you a baby right before Dick's Rut. That wouldn't stop him from mounting you, you know? Get you pregnant again. Twins with different daddies."

Tim could imagine it, could almost taste the different Rut pheromones in the air with how close to it Dick was. His lip was going to bleed with how hard he was biting it. He could feel his eyes rolling up to the ceiling. He needed to come. He was going to cry soon if he didn't. He scratched at Jason's chest, tugged on his chest hair.

"C'mon, Baby. Tell me you want it. Tell me you want my cum in your belly!"

He thrust exceptionally hard to punctuate "cum" and "belly".

"I-i...I wa-ant it! Want it s-so bad! Cum in me! Puh-uh-lease! Jason! Jason!"

Jason could feel Tim clenching down and squirting all over him before he even came. Tim's face, begging and near tears, did it for him. He thrust up and came as deep as his dick could reach in that position. Tim screamed and held on. His fingers curled into Jason's chest hair tight enough to hurt and Jason loved it.

Tim collapsed onto his chest gasping, shaking, and crying. His Alpha hind brain told him he did a good job if the omega couldn't move from him. His body had a pleasant buzz. 

He rolled Tim under him and eased out of his abused little cunt, he couldn't see any jizz leaking out. He just might have turned his dirty talk into reality. He lay partially over and next to Tim. Holding him, nuzzling into his neck and chest, his chest rumbling to calm his partner.

Tim's crying turned to hiccups as he calmed. His fingers still held tight to Jason's chest hair. His eyes started to droop. Jason felt him throw a leg over his own and Tim nodded. Jason saw who it was at.

He did promise to let Damian eat him out after. Though he thought it might have happened after some time, not right away. Whatever. He watched the kid go down.


	6. Calm Before the Storm 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A breather in between the constant sex isn't a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I haven't updated in such a long time. With all the Covid-19 panic sweeping in and out of Texas as fast as it is; I also work at a grocery store, so my hours have been filled with non stop work, clean, sleep. I won't apologize for leaving everything hanging, I will update when I have time to relax and write. The chapters are going to be of crazy long or short length.

Bruce had woken to all his sons having stolen his blankets. Pack of assholes. From the biggest to the smallest. 

He scrubbed his hands down his face and glanced at the clock on his night stand, ten at night. Time to get up and be Batman. 

He just had to figure out how to get around Dick or Jason. His oldest two were acting as brackets on his bed. 

He looked down at Tim's peaceful face. He hadn't slept much in a 24 hour period and it had taken most of the rest of Jason's Rut to put him down. It was entirely possible that Dick's Rut would be starting early because of it too. 

That was a scary thought. 

Jason could be aggressive when in Rut, to the point of being a public danger, but Dick was angry. He spent so much of his control keeping his anger in check that it sometimes came out in the bedroom. Bruce would know, he had the scars to prove it. 

Even if Dick hadn't meant to hurt him. He had the fantastic luck of always pissing his eldest son off day one of his Rut. He still couldn't guess why Dick was at his angriest at the beginning. 

Now Tim had presented. As an Omega. He was in Heat already. 

Bruce kept his groan to himself and rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes. He had too many problems to keep track of now. 

One. Dick was near Rut.

Two. Dick could be angry in Rut.

Three. Tim shouldn't have to experience that anger.

Four. Tim was still in Heat.

Five. Jason could have successfully impregnated Tim that afternoon. 

Too many worries. Start at the top. He chose to climb over Dick, sniffing around his neck as he went. He watched the hairs flutter as he sniffed, Dick twitching in his sleep at the faint tickle. He didn't smell any closer to starting his cycle than he had that afternoon. He was the most regular out of them all too.

Bruce had a day to try to get Dick into the happiest mood of his life before Rut hit. When he started happy he usually stayed happy. Hopefully that would make the time Tim spent with him an enjoyable experience. 

Though, he was worried. Tim was still in Heat, the smell was still strong and not letting up. It had taken Bruce literal years to get every one's cycles staggered the way they were. He even had Damian's mock Rut staggered out, though that may turn into a real Rut before the month was out.

He ran his fingers through his hair and went into his bathroom. He would need to speak with Tim in the morning. He was consenting to his many brother's sexual advances so far, in the current Rut cycle, but Bruce didn't want him to feel obligated to do so every month. 

He also needed to talk about contraceptives. Tim could be laying naked in his bed conceiving a child at the moment. He didn't know if Tim wanted a baby right now, he knew he wasn't ready to watch that happen yet. 

Though, he mused, if he were to become a Grandfather now it wouldn't be awful. Poor Alfred was too young to be a GREAT Grandfather. He turned his shower on and started to get ready for the night. He kept his ears open for noises from any of the boys, a habit he developed when Dick was younger and prone to often nightmares. 

He stepped out of his shower and started to towel off when he heard sheets rustling. He looked up through the doorway to see Tim blinking at the light, wrapped in the sheet, with a look on his face that screamed 'I just woke up'.

Bruce smiled and left the bathroom, Tim went in and closed the door. Of all the things to possibly happen with his bed full of boys, he got kicked out of his own bathroom for someone else's potty break.

Bruce slipped into sweats and turned back to look at his boys. Dick was curled up on his side, his work uniform long lost to the laundry, and his naked chest rose and fell in deep sleep. Jason was on his back, his head resting on the pillow Bruce hadn't been using, he had a blanket covering his nudity from view but not his poor chest hair. Tim had really done a number on him. It was sticking up in patches and squished in others. Damian was on his belly, his cheek smashed into the mattress, full of baby fat. He fist was clenching another blanket, that vice grip probably stole the first blanket from him. 

Tim came out of the bathroom and shut the light off before the toilet had finished flushing. He trotted to Bruce, with his eyes still bleary. He looked up at Bruce with the softest smile, his sheet was hanging off his body, a pale shoulder peeking out, and he leaned into Bruce's body. 

Bruce wrapped his arms around Tim for a hug, Tim hummed in approval, and he picked him up. Tim slumped to his chest. He ran his fingers through the long hair at the base of Tim's neck and walked back to his bed. Tim whispered into his neck,

"Be careful tonight, Dad."

He felt a soft kiss to the bruised part of his neck Tim had sunk his sharp little teeth into. He smiled, kissed Tim's forehead, and promised he would be. Then gently placed Tim between Damian and Dick.


	7. Calm Before the Storm 2

One night! One night was all he wanted! He had too much to deal with at home, he wanted an easy night out. Bane didn't seem to agree. He limped out of the Batmobile around sunrise. He could feel his entire body turning into a bruise. 

Jason and Dick were in the cave on their early morning workout routine. Jason was half way out of a squat when he spotted him. He whistled to Dick and put his weights back on their rack. He jogged down to the vehicle landing and paused at the top of the stairs,

"You need a hand there old man?"

Old man? Old man?! He was NOT old yet! Jason's easy grin was the same as his favorite shit eating grin.

"Yes."

He held his arm up as he grabbed one of the stairs rails, watched the surprise flash across Jason's face, and took great pleasure in it. His son came down the stairs and wrapped himself to Bruce's armoured side, hauling him up the first few steps as Dick came into view. 

"He's taking help? How bad were you hurt, B?"

Bruce pulled his cowl down as they hit the top step,

"Very funny. I went a few rounds with Bane while out."

Even through the armour he felt Jason's hand slide to his spine, Dick paled some and held his hands out, like he was worried Bruce would drop at any second. 

He wanted to smack himself, he hadn't meant to worry them. But the warmth he felt at their concern bloomed in his chest. He held a hand out and Dick took it. 

"I didn't get hurt like that. I just feel like a walking talking bruise right now."

Dick's shoulders eased out of their frightened position and he squeezed Bruce's hand. Jason sighed loudly and moved away, back to his weights. Dick helped Bruce peel his suit off in the medbay and tend to any rougher looking spots. 

"I see Jason is still here but not in Rut."

He hoped Dick would fill in the blanks he must have been missing. He knew it was highly likely for a Rut to end early when an Omega partner is present, but he hadn't ever allowed one to be for any Rut but his own. And that had been a nerve-racking lesson for a 20 year old him. 

Dick nodded as he poked at an already blackened bruise on Bruce's thigh. It hurt but he didn't show it, until Dick poked again. Bruce hissed at his son and said man just grinned. 

"Yeah. He woke up Rut free, in a great mood, and didn't slink off into Gotham's warm and welcoming underbelly. We had a breakfast snack together and have been doing our morning rounds in the gym with no fighting."

Dick packed up all the supplies they had used and put it back into the spot Alfred had designated it belong. Bruce knew he wasn't done yet, he pulled his sweats from earlier back on.

"He said he didn't want to leave until he spoke to Tim. I think he's worried about the fact that he didn't use a condom."

Bruce nodded. He couldn't say he was surprised by that, Jason was a good kid like that. Always worried if he had wronged someone by accident. 

His oldest sons finished their morning exercises and joined him at the breakfast table. Damian followed shortly with bed head and a grumpy face.

He slipped into his seat and thanked Alfred for breakfast, then turned to Bruce. 

"Timothy is building his nest, finally, in your bed. If you expect to get any rest today I suggest you tread carefully in there. He was more forceful in throwing me out then I felt was necessary."

Bruce sighed and rested his head in his hands. He could hear Dick and Jason laughing about his muttering. He needed to sleep. There was no way around that. If he willingly gave his bedroom up to his nesting Omega son, he wouldn't be allowed back in there until his Heat was over. God only knew when that would be. 

He had to go in. He may come out beaten worse, he may be allowed to keep ownership of his room, the only way to know however...meant possibly aggravating an Omega who had already proved to them all he was not afraid to bite. 

Crap. 

He stood, ignoring Dick's shouts to be careful, and hauled himself up the steps to the second floor. If he lingered in the hallway longer than was strictly needed? No one but he knew. 

He convinced himself that knocking was not something he would do, it was his room. He knocked anyway. He heard Tim shout it was unlocked and walked in. 

His bedroom had been torn apart. 

Tim had pulled clothes out of his drawers, closet, and even his hamper. His bed sheets were barely visible under the rearranged blankets, and what appeared to be clothing from Dick, Jason, and Damian. Even the pillows from his other son's bedrooms had been pilfered for nesting materials. 

Tim wasn't paying him any attention, too busy moving pillows and clothes. Bruce spied a pair of his sweatpants from a rough night. He had come back to the cave drenched in sweat from Ivy's toxins. Alfred had him change into them while the antidote to said toxin was being administered. He was still chaffed from walking in the drenched pants. 

Tim was holding them in one hand, a blank expression on his face, and Bruce could honestly say he wished he had done his laundry earlier as Tim mashed the sweats to his nose and took a long breath in.

He knew Omega never considered their blood relatives a viable partner in Heats, and judging by how flushed Tim's face got, Bruce was being taken out of that category and put into the possible mate part of Tim's brain. That could be a bad thing. Or, it could be good. 

It could mean he gets to sleep in his bed free of fear. Or, all fear but one. Tim may want...sex. From him. 

He was still traumatized from Dick and Jason humping him when they had first presented.

Dick had claimed a nightmare had woke him up and he wanted to sleep with Bruce. He hadn't refused. For his crime of being kind he had woken to Dick grinding his cock into his abs. The teenager had straddled him in his sleep, curling his fingers into Bruce's shirt, and had gone dumb. 

His eyes had been glassy and his mouth slack, drooling on himself, when Bruce had woken up. Dick couldn't stop drooling on himself after that when horny, odd things like that stuck with Alphas after presenting. Bruce himself knew he wouldn't ever grow out of arching his spine a little too far.

Dick had finished quickly and shot his load through his shorts and over Bruce's chest. Bruce had burned that shirt. Dick had been so embarrassed he had cried every time he saw Bruce for a month. Which was even more embarrassing for a 16 year old boy. 

Jason was worse though. 

He had been 13 only a week and had caught a few too many hits on patrol. He had a concussion and had been put in Bruce's bed by Alfred to monitor his condition. The first night Bruce was too tense to sleep, the second went by with nothing happening, and Bruce relaxed. 

He woke after the third night on his belly. Jason's hands had managed to reach around his back to grab a hold of his chest, 'Your tits, Bruce.' Dick's voice laughed from the memory. Jason had been grinding his cock into Bruce's ass, and unlike with Dick, he had taken his shorts off. Bruce had felt Jason's knees pressing just over his in what could only be called a mounting position before he felt a hot load cover the small of his back. 

He had been so shocked he had just pushed himself up to look over his shoulder, Jason sat back on his haunches, and given Bruce the most insulting shit eating grin on the face of the Earth. 

Why did his Alpha sons always present in his bed and over his body? 

Tim caught his attention when he shifted and rearranged some pillows, his dirty sweats gone from view. The full body shiver he gave when done told Bruce he was finished with his task. Tim looked up, smiled at him, and made grabby hands. 

Bruce couldn't resist if he tried but did take his time approaching. He surveyed the nest. It covered his entire bed, most Omega nests were only big enough for themselves, and perhaps a mate. Bruce came to stand at a fluffy edge. 

"Tim."

He sounded awkward to his own ears. 

His Omega son tilted his head to the side and crawled across the great expanse of his nest. He plopped down in front of Bruce and leaned in. He nosed Bruce's wrists, scenting slowly. Bruce saw Tim's eyes water. The Omega probably thought he was being rejected by Bruce. 

He couldn't have that. Tim had grown up with parents who had never seemed to be around, he wouldn't let the young man feel that way ever again. He reached down and picked him up, leaning his son into his chest, and scented him properly. Rubbing his face into Tim's neck and face, guiding Tim to do the same to him. 

A little purr kicked up in Tim's chest and Bruce could feel the smile against his collar bone. 

"Tim," he sounded better now, "may I sleep in here? I'm tired from patrol but won't trespass your nest if you say no."

Tim's suddenly sharp nails curled almost aggressively into his shoulders. Had he made a mistake already? Should he have just scented and ran?

Tim brought his head up to stare Bruce in the eyes, he didn't look weepy now, he looked like he was concentrating. 

"I made this nest for all of us, it's mine to share. If you or any of my brothers sleep somewhere else I will take offence."

His voice was low and dark. He meant it when he said offence. 

"I see. May I tell your brothers the good news? Then come back to rest here, of course."

Tim's stare hardened, Bruce knew that stare caused Jason pause at his best times. He knew that stare could tame meta humans. A small smile slid into place and Tim nodded. He flopped back into his nest and started to wriggle into a comfortable position. 

Bruce turned on his heel and slowly walked out. The moment the door was closed he broke out into the sort of run only an Al Ghul employed ninja used. He took a flying leap, a flip, and landed outside the kitchen. He stood and strolled in, then froze at Alfred's raised eyebrow. 

His pseudo father never approved of that way of travel through the home. Bruce smiled and hunched his shoulders. Alfred was the only man alive who could chastise him without speaking. He muttered an apology and went to the phone. 

He dialed Leslie's number, waited for one moment, and when the answering machine picked up he only sighed. 

He left a brief message telling her that Tim had presented, and as an Omega too. that he was already in heat, and had already been having marathon sex with Jason. Before he hung up he mentioned contraceptives, and asked her to bring over quite a few. 

When that was finished he walked back into the dining room where the boys were.

"Before everybody starts cracking jokes about how I was kicked out of my own room, I'll let you know that I was not. I'm here to tell all of you that Timothy expects each and every last one of you to be resting in his nest until all of this blows over. If you refuse, be sure to do it to his face, because I don't want to be mauled for your offense."

Jason's eyes widened, comically, Dick only smiled, and Damian nodded. With that business finished he turned on his heel once more and made his way back into the kitchen. Alfred stood at the stove slowly stirring something. When he noticed Bruce watching him he turned,

"I have taken the liberty of whipping something up for young Master Timothy, so that he may begin to recover some of his strength."

Bruce nodded, and offered to take it upstairs. Alfred smiled at him and said that he would allow it this one time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I was able to crank any words out with the sort of caffeine headache I have right now.


	8. Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another round of Dick anyone?

The day proceeded like any normal day, with the only real difference being everyone pulled into Tim's nest in Bruce's bed. 

Tim was still high strung on Heat. Dick scenting him more throughout the day was the only warning anyone received. Bruce had slept most of the morning away and only rose from the blackness when Lucius Fox demanded his presence. 

So when Dick woke from a pleasant afternoon nap, after his most relaxing cuddle pile in a long while, with a nasty heat spreading through his belly; he wasn't shocked. He was uncomfortable and sweaty. His pajama pants he had had on all day were sticking to his thighs, chafing his painful erection. 

Tim's pretty eyes were glaring him down over Jason's hip. He had wormed over his larger, unconscious, brother. Waiting for the eldest to wake. Tim knew how aggressive Dick could be. He, like with Jason, wanted none of that. 

He watched Dick sit up and strip his pajamas, giving them a great fling. His freed cock slapped up over his lower belly. Longer than Jason's, almost enough to worry Tim, and it was throbbing with the beginning of his Rut. His eyes traced back to Tim and he grinned. He came up on his knees and crawled to hover over Jason's hip, one arm planting to the bed on Tim's far side. He leaned down to whisper in Tim's ear,

"Pretty Baby Bird. Come on this side, please? Let me in too? I wanna feel your pretty little cunt around my cock."

The drawn out way he whispered Tim's Robin's nickname felt predatory. The effect didn't last as he whimpered the rest out. It was shaping up that the aggression that was normal wasn't here. Just to be sure, Tim rolled away from Dick. He expected anything but the little whimper Dick gave as he crawled after. 

He came up on his knees and backed up again. He got another whimper and forward crawl from Dick. A hypothesis that a present Omega was what both his Alpha brothers needed to chill was forming, and proving right. 

Dick looked pitiful. His eyes were watering, his lower lip was sucked between his teeth, and he was making grabby hands. Tim took a deep breath and crawled. He went in a wide arch around Dick and Jason's feet to the largest clear area of the nest. He blinked and frowned, wondering where Damian had gotten to. He could figure that out later he supposed. 

He kept sight of Dick out of the corner of his eye as he grabbed a pillow. He fluffed it and twitched when he felt Dick's nose sniffing along his shoulder. He swung the pillow and grinned at the solid smack it made to his eldest brother's face. He heard a huff and suppressed laughter. He could feel his chest getting warmer at the presence of his Alpha brother at his back and had a happy thought. 

He brought the pillow down and placed it where he planned for his hips to be, then leaned down chest first. His hips were supported by the pillow, he kept his chest up by an elbow as he reached back with a hand. Dick's pout turned into intense concentration as his eyes followed Tim's moves. 

When Tim's free hand reached between his legs to pull his puffy abused labia apart he stopped breathing. His eyes widened and he leaned down to lick from clit to that still not yet gaping opening, catching Tim's fingers in the swipe. 

Tim gasped and snatched Dick's hair between his fingers, thrusting his hips back into Dick's face. Dick moaned, brought his hands up to bring his thumbs to keep Tim's labia spread wide, and didn't hesitate to start licking and sucking. 

Tim's whimpers and moans were trapped in the soft blankets of the nest as Dick's tongue forced its way back into his hot cunt. He could feel Dick's breath, his moans, and he pulled the hair in his grasp. Like he couldn't get that mouth any closer. Dick's hands snaked around his thighs and grabbed his waist. 

Fingertips pushed into the fat below his belly button, kneading and pinching in turn. He could feel slick running down his thighs when he pulled his hips free from Dick. Tim turned his head and tugged hard on the hair in his grip. 

"Dick, that's enough. I want more."

Dick's chest slammed into his back, pushing him flat to the nest, and the tip of his cock pushed into his barely loosened opening. It popped in with little resistance but the girth had to stop its forward momentum or Tim would hurt later. He struck blindly, the tips of two fingers jamming in right under Dick's ribs, and the alpha froze with a grunt of pain. 

Tim sucked in a deep breath and rocked himself on and off the length, listened to Dick's breathing, labored and fast. He kept it up until it didn't feel like he might be hurt. Tim sighed and pinched the area under his brother's ribs, Dick's body going slack over him let him know the temporary paralyzing strike was properly released. 

Dick sniffled like he had been wounded, he whined, and very carefully pulled his hips back. The rhythm he set was slow but deep, he snaked his arms around Tim's waist, and held tight. With each new thrust it felt like Dick was pushing harder, faster, holding tighter. Keeping Tim more firmly underneath his body. 

His hands were roaming, pinching, stroking. His lips were peppering Tim's scarred neck, moving up so he could scent Tim's hair. It was when Tim felt Dick's hands both come to rest under his belly button when he realized that he had willingly moved himself into a traditional mounting position that was said to encourage conception. 

He had subconsciously wanted his oldest brother like this. He didn't think about it. He had just crawled into an open space and let it happen. He had a moment, a memory in time from when he was little and his parents were home; he could hear Janet scorning Omegas, Jack calling them derogatory terms because of how they allowed others to mount them. He didn't feel like any of the words he had heard them utter. He didn't feel awful about their opinions either. 

Dick was moving fast and hard, his extra length in comparison to Jason was bumping into his hands through Tim's belly, and he was huffing like a beast. He was drooling on Tim's shoulder. Tim's hair was plastered to one side of his head. The other side was up and swaying with every wild hump into his dripping cunt. He could see Dick out of the corner of his eye. 

He knew he could stop this whole thing on a whim. Dick's full mount would leave his back cold if he whispered he didn't want it anymore. Dick would never force him to stay in position, he was always telling his younger siblings that they could pull their consent without notice and that would be the end. 

"Dick."

He got a pair of glassy eyes looking up at him. He could feel his blush darkening, he knew that childhood crush on Dick would never go away. 

"Kiss me?"

The rocking stopped and Dick leaned up, kissing every available surface of Tim's face he could reach. Tim moved just enough to get his lips. He closed his eyes and savoured every chaste kiss, then clenched around the still throbbing erection buried deep in his body. Dick gasped, his hips jolting forward. 

His hands came up to stroke Tim's cheek and hair. He rocked his hips in and out at a leisurely pace and tried to keep his mouth shut, it wasn't exactly nice to be drooled on, he had been told. 

No. Tim didn't feel like the memory of his parent's opinions was relevant any more. He kissed the palm of Dick's hand and whispered,

"Dick, do you wanna cum in me? Do you wanna put a baby in me?" 

He felt Dick's breath stop, could feel the trembling of his abs on his back, the increasing throbbing of his cock. Tim let one of his hands trail down, he pushed into his lower belly hard enough to feel the throbbing against his palm too. 

"I want you to."

Dick huffed and snapped his hips forward. His hands pinned Tim down at the shoulders and he groaned deep in his chest. Tim could feel the cock in his cunt pulse and knew he had welcomed another Alpha's sperm in next to the load that he hadn't been able to reach to clean out before. 

Dick gasped little breathes and slipped free of Tim's body. He fell to the side and landed face down, his mouth was open and actively drooling again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I might be strangling someone with her own shirt if she exposed me to the Big Rona.


End file.
